


Initiation

by lionessvalenti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Rituals, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Athena prepares the initiate for the ceremony.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



"Will it hurt?"  
Athena looked up from her knots at Joanna, surprised. Until now, she'd been quiet.  
"A little. It feels good after."  
Joanna nodded, unconvinced.  
Athena considered Joanna, spread across the stone altar in only her white shift, the outline of her nipples visible through the fabric.  
"Would you like a preview?" Athena asked. She pushed up Joanna's skirt without waiting for a response. She rubbed Joanna's clit, grinning as Joanna tried to bring her legs together, but bound to the four corners, she could do nothing but writhe beneath Athena's touch.  
Initiation was never fun for the initiated.


End file.
